UnderTab
UnderTab is a crack-fic made by MezzoaltoTango from Quotev, where the main plot centers around Sans trying to pay off his tab while having misadventures. The cannon timeline is UnderHigh-Papsketti-UnderTab-Nobody To Love. Characters Sans He is constantly being criticized by Papyrus and often has to preform ridiculous tasks to pay off his tab. His name is often misspelled, and he also adopts Frisk later on in the story. Grillby He is the main antagonist, but, he is just an a**hole version of normal Grillby other-wise, who just wants Sans to pay his tab and wont let him back into Grillby's unless he does so. Papyrus He constantly criticizes Sans about just about everything. He almost marries a dog toy at one point and is obsessed with the Professor Layton game series. Frisk They are very sassy, and later get adopted by Sans. Mettaton He hires Sans to work for him at Dillard's, which he happens to own. Main Story It starts off with Sans getting kicked out of Grillby's for not paying his tab. He goes all over the underground looking for a job. He then goes to the surface after Papyrus says there's a job that Sans could apply for, but on the way, Papyrus gets kidnapped by some people and performs in a boxing match. Sans, Frisk, and Undyne help Papyrus. Later after that, they come across Mettaton, and Sans begins to work for Mettaton, while Papyrus falls in love with a chew-toy. A while later, after stopping Papyrus from marrying the chew-toy, it turns out the chew-toy was one of the boxers from earlier. After a fight, they have a Halloween party at Sans' workplace. However, they get kidnapped by Grillby. After Sans and Frisk escape, they come back with Undyne and Flowey, who now has a crush on Papyrus, to save Papyrus and Mettaton. After that, Sans and Flowey sign up to perform in a beauty pageant. The rest of the story isn't finished yet. In the UnderTab trilogy Papsketti: This is a story based on Papyrus which takes place in the UnderTab trilogy. Spaghetti is outlawed and Papyrus goes to try and bring back spaghetti-rights. After leaving the underground he meets a guy (Ricegum) after Sness gives Papyrus a note. He meets up with Ricegum who wants to free spaghetti. So, after Ricegum, Papyrus, and Ricegum's gang make a plan, they go to a concert, where Ricegum kidnaps Papyrus and makes him go through a portal, which leads to the spaghetti world. Snoos and Frisk are worried about Papyrus and look for him, after finding a man who knows a bit about the spaghetti world, helps Snas and Frisk, then revels it-self, it turns out the man was Chara. The rest is not finished. Underhigh: This is a school based spinoff based on the Undertab series. Sans and Papyrus need to go to school, at high-school... Which Sans hates... And Papyrus loves, they go on the bus to UnderHigh school. The rest is not finished. Nobody To Love: This is a parody of those "Sans X readers" but, this one is true. N/A is a huge Sans fan-girl and obese. After Mettaton decides to hold a contest for some music, N/A somehow wins. What was the prize? N/A's music was played in Dillard's and N/A goes on a date with Snoos. So, after buying stuff that will be broke by N/A's fat, and still thinking they look sexy as heck. Sans picks N/A up and brings them to a fast-food joint and gets clawed after not wanting to read N/A's Badfic of them and Sans. Then Sans brings Y/N to a pool and almost drowns. The rest isn't finished. Tabby facts: * UnderTab was originally called Grillbmemes. * It was originally made in 2016. * Somewhere on the internet you can find UnderTab on Wattpad. * There is a possibility of a game about UnderTab coming out, but it's not official. * UnderTab's original version was wrote on a DSI game called "My Secret Diary" Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Comedic Category:Written story